


Visões de Trelawney

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Nonsense, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Portuguese, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ordem da Fênix aceita a entrada de Sybill Trelawney. Muitos se arrependem da decisão, ainda mais quando a Visão Interior se manifesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visões de Trelawney

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens.  
> Data: 05/02/2006  
> Agradecimentos: Muchos thank-yous à beta Jana, e Amanda pela força  
> Nota: Reencarnacionista convicta, eu quero deixar bem claro que não tive intenção qualquer de ofender as crenças em vidas passadas, reencarnações, dívidas cármicas ou dármicas. É só brincadeira, povo.

 

Harry olhou seus amigos, desconfiadíssimo. Agora ele estava mais calmo. Assim que ele soubera da decisão de Dumbledore, tinha ficado possesso. Mas com o tempo, ele se acostumara à idéia. Um pouco, pelo menos.

Vivendo em Grimmauld Place no verão, era difícil Harry deixar de acompanhar a movimentação da Ordem da Fênix, ou o entra-e-sai de seus membros. Infelizmente, ele ainda não tinha sido admitido na Ordem, bem como seus amigos Ron e Hermione, algo que os três desejavam ardentemente. Talvez por isso a decisão de Dumbledore o tivesse enfurecido tanto.

O diretor de Hogwarts tinha aceitado que Sybill Trelawney entrasse para a Ordem da Fênix.

A primeira reação de Harry foi subir pelas paredes. Como ele tinha admitido aquela charlatona, embusteira, picareta? Se a Ordem precisava de um vidente, por que não podiam ter contado com Firenze? Remus Lupin e Sirius Black tinham tentado acalmar Harry, lembrando que Trelawney poderia correr um risco sério se o Dark Lord fosse informado de que ela sabia o conteúdo da profecia. E que tentar transportar um centauro para o meio de Londres não era aconselhável ou viável.

Ainda assim, pensou Harry, era difícil de aceitar.

Particularmente quando a idiota desenvolveu o hábito de ficar para o jantar, convidada pela Sra. Weasley, e, depois da refeição, costumava se encharcar do conhaque barato fornecido por Mundungus Fletcher. Aí ela se tornava inconveniente, rindo alto, arrotando poderes de adivinhação que obviamente ninguém acreditava que ela possuía.

Foi numa dessas ocasiões, quando a Sra. Weasley convidou metade da Ordem para jantar na casa de Sirius, que aconteceu. De repente, no final do jantar, a potoquista de marca maior começou a tossir.

– Oh, querida – disse a Sra. Weasley, preocupada. – Você precisa de ajuda?

Ron cochichou:

– Acho que precisa, sim, mas por outros motivos.

Hermione ralhou:

– Ron! Ela está engasgando!

– Ela está é se afogando... no álcool.

Harry tentou disfarçar a risadinha. Moody começou a dar tapinhas nas costas de Trelawney, que bruscamente se empertigou toda na cadeira e anunciou, com uma voz cavernosa, os olhos arregalados:

– O Olho Interior está aberto! Ele vê passado e futuro!

Sirius olhou para Lupin e revirou os olhos:

– Ah, claro, Sybill. Muito, muito impressionante. Agora podemos tomar um café, Molly? Um bem forte, sabe.

Mas Trelawney continuava a olhar para frente, sem ver nada, um tom passional na voz:

– O Olho não é enganado!! Ele vê o passado e o presente!

Os presentes começaram a ficar intrigados, e Tonks quis saber:

– Ela tá passando mal?

Harry disse:

– Da última vez que eu vi a Prof. Trelawney desse jeito, ela fez uma previsão verdadeira.

– Será que ela está fazendo outra?

Moody colocou o olho mágico em cima dela:

– Sybill, o que você está sentindo? Algum feitiço?

– O Olho não mente jamais. – Ela olhou para Moody e apontou o dedo, acusando. – Ele vê seu passado. Você já foi rei de Tróia! E enfrentou uma cruzada! No futuro, tomará café da manhã em Plutão, e estará envolvido com Beowulf!

O espanto só aumentou na mesa.

– A mulher é doida!

– Disso a gente já sabia.

– Acho que ela enlouqueceu de vez – comentou Minerva McGonagall, com uma pontada de pena. – Acho melhor levá-la para St. Mungo's. Gilderoy vai adorar a companhia!

– Gilderoy já foi meu marido! – garantiu Trelawney. Todos arregalaram os olhos. – E ele também foi príncipe da Dinamarca! Estávamos juntos quando ele era rei da Inglaterra! Mas depois disso foi muito barulho por nada! Eu queria que ele tivesse um pouco mais de razão e sensibilidade, mas preferiram chamar o Snape!

– Snape? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

– Deixa para lá, Molly. Ela não tá fazendo o mínimo sentido.

– O Olho fala do passado – repetiu Trelawney, alheia aos comentários à sua volta. Ela sorriu para McGonagall, que recuou um pouco, receosa. – Ah, Minerva, seu passado é tão rico... Do chá com Mussolini e da morte no Nilo, passando pelo Parque Gosford, você andou mudando de hábito – duas vezes, aliás –, e também entrou no clube das primeiras esposas, ou seria na irmandade de ya-ya?

A chefe de Gryffindor estava embasbacada:

– Mas... Como? O... o... quê? Sybill, do que você está falando?

Sirius curvou o lábio, querendo prender o riso:

– Deixe, Minerva. A doida não tem noção do que está dizendo.

Trelawney olhou para Sirius e abriu um sorriso maravilhado:

– Ah, Sirius, você compôs nove lindas sinfonias, uma história de amor maravilhosa com sua amada imortal...! Sem mencionar que você foi o maior vampiro que existiu, sexy e tudo. Mas você foi tantas, tantas coisas. Caçando o quinto elemento, assassinando o presidente dos Estados Unidos, liderando um grupo punk, traindo o príncipe da Dinamarca, até perdido no espaço você ficou.

O animago arregalou dois grandes olhos cinza para ela:

– Daqui a pouco você vai começar a babar, a rasgar dinheiro Muggle, coisa assim?

– Gente, ela pirou definitivamente.

Hermione disse:

– Se Harry estiver errado, ela pode estar sofrendo um surto psicótico, sim.

– Hum, eu não sei não – disse o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, com uma expressão de dúvida. – Ela parece mesmo estar em transe, sei lá.

– Talvez seja bom chamar Dumbledore.

– Dumbledore – repetiu Trelawney, parecendo se concentrar. – Difícil ver Dumbledore. Parece haver dois dele, como se fossem duas pessoas diferentes, embora ambos sejam irlandeses: irônico, não? Um teve uma vida tão rica: imperador romano em meio a gladiadores, rei Arthur, São João do Apocalipse... Disse até ser um homem chamado cavalo! Ele também foi mentor do Conde de Monte Cristo, enfrentou os canhões de Navarone, esteve com os Imperdoáveis e foi um dos líderes do Sinn Fein nos tais jogos patrióticos. Mas parece haver um outro passado, um bem mais recente e modesto, receio, mas interessante mesmo assim. Enfrentou o cavaleiro sem cabeça, meteu-se numa confusão com o cozinheiro, o ladrão, sua mulher e o amante; foi o pai de Mary Reilly, sem mencionar o assassinato em Gosford Park , claro. Mas você estava lá, Minerva, lembra-se disso?

– Absurdo! – disse a chefe de Gryffindor, escandalizada.

– Também acho – concordou a Sra. Weasley. – Arthur, vamos levá-la para o hospital.

– Ah, mãe – disse um dos gêmeos, que ninguém saberia distinguir se era Fred ou George. – Ela está ótima! Eu queria saber o que ela fala da gente.

– Sua mãe tem razão, meninos. Ela precisa de ajuda.

– Ah, Arthur, lamento que o Olho não reconheça muitos dos atos do seu passado. Mas Shakespeare apaixonado com o irmão do Dark Lord, quem diria? E os Contos de Canterbury também, muito bem. O mesmo com Molly, receio. Não muito além de Billy Elliot. Mas o futuro dela me faz sorrir. Entre outras coisas, ela vai dar lições de direção a seu filho Ronald, que gracioso!

Os presentes estavam cada vez mais chocados. Os gêmeos, porém, quiseram saber:

– E o que mais tem no futuro?

– Nosso querido Harry aqui, por exemplo, vai ser um menino de dezembro.

– E ele vai derrotar Voldemort?

– Fred!

– Mãe, eu sou o George! Não conhece seus filhos?

– É, mãe, sinceramente! Alguém vai pensar que a senhora é que nem os Malfoy, dando seus filhos pros elfos criarem!

– Ah, os Malfoy são interessantes. Especialmente Lucius... – interrompeu Trelawney, fazendo todos se virarem para ela. – Um homem tão diferente no passado: um agente secreto, um médico a bordo de uma espaçonave, um homossexual, um pirata obcecado em destruir um menino mágico, um oficial inglês cruel no Novo Mundo, um lorde a serviço de um rei malvado...

Remus não pôde evitar comentar:

– Não vejo muita diferença do Lucius Malfoy atual.

– Bom, * _você_ * era o rei malvado, Lupin. Obcecado com imortalidade.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

– E não foi só isso: esteve numa cruzada também. Tinha cabelo louro. Não lhe caía bem. Tem certeza de que quer saber mais sobre o seu passado?

Risos abafados. Remus enrubesceu um pouco e Sirius soltou uma gargalhada. Tonks se animou:

– E eu? O que você vê?

– Hum... Lamento, querida. Não consigo ver seu passado. Seu presente também não está muito claro. É o problema de quem tem sangue Black, com poucas exceções, estão todos nebulosos... O Olho diz que isso pode ser resolvido em curto tempo, mas até lá, lamento muito, querida.

– O que estamos esperando? Vamos interná-la agora!

A Sra. Weasley disse:

– Ela está muito alterada. O Prof. Snape deixou algumas poções aqui, deixem-me pegar...

– Ah, Snape! – O grito de Trelawney fez Ginny pular de susto. – Esse é mais intrigante de todos...

Aquilo pareceu chamar a atenção de Sirius:

– Snape? Você sabe algo sobre o passado de Snivellus? Algo sórdido, comprometedor?

– Sirius!

– Ora, se ela sabe... por que não descobrir o que o Snivellus tem no armário? Isso vai matar o seboso.

– Eu não contaria com isso – disse a Prof. Trelawney, ainda na voz de quem está recebendo uma profecia de verdade. – Ele sempre foi duro de matar, mesmo como terrorista alemão.

Risinhos na mesa, mas ela não se deteve:

– Claro que antes disso ele teve ligações perigosas durante muitos anos para platéias fechadas... E depois ele se opôs a ninguém menos que Robin Hood! E também foi Rasputin, o servidor sombrio do destino. Ou Dr. Mesmer, muito controverso.

– Sempre do lado oposto, aquele traidor.

– Não mesmo! Ele já foi um coronel inglês apaixonado, e francamente, já fomos casados, quando era simplesmente amor. – Os olhos se arregalaram. – Ele quase me traiu com uma moça 25 anos mais nova. Como alguém como ele conseguiu atrair uma moça daquelas é um mistério.

– Sei, não – Tonks fez uma cara de dúvida. – Snape é bem apanhadão para a idade que tem.

– Ei! – protestou Sirius. – Eu e Moony temos a mesma idade dele! Ao menos é o que diz o papel.

– Ele é sexy – Hermione enrubesceu.

– Mione! – Ron parecia escandalizado. – Ele é sebento!

– Mas é sexy. Pena que sempre foi um vilão.

– Isso não é verdade – disse Trelawney. – Ele foi um peixe, e até um robô que estava pegando carona pela galáxia, algo assim. E também foi um ator que se passava por alienígena, mas terminou no espaço, algo assim. Sem contar que ele já foi, literalmente, um anjo.

– Anjo?!

– Não um anjo qualquer, também. Ele foi a voz de Deus! – Ela agitou os braços dramaticamente. – Em breve, ele será um perfumista misterioso. E, de novo, vai usar uma peruca.

– Essa tá mais que doida – insistiu Ron.

– Talvez não – sugeriu Hermione. – Ela pode estar se referindo a vidas passadas ou algum resgate cármico. Obviamente ela está em transe, embora consiga interagir conosco, em algum nível, pelo menos.

– E eu também fui uma babá encantada! Com verrugas peludas e tudo! Ah, o que eu poderia dizer sobre o passado de todos vocês. Por exemplo, o nosso querido Harry: quando era órfão, sofreu muito na infância, mas virou um homem... Mas mais tarde ele foi mais feliz e morou no Panamá com seu pai alfaiate... Ou Draco, que foi parar na Tailândia com sua mãe viúva, e ela já foi agente do FBI cuidando de um canibal Esse canibal, aliás, ajudou a capturar o Dark Lord Voldemort em pessoa!!... E os seus tios, Harry? Se eu dissesse, você não acreditaria!

As crianças caíram na gargalhada! Draco na Tailândia!! Harry no Panamá? E que história era essa de canibal com Voldemort?

De repente, Minerva McGonagall ergueu-se ruidosamente da mesa:

– É demais, chega! Acho melhor levá-la agora mesmo para St. Mungus.

– Melhor ainda é usar a lareira da cozinha e um pouco de pó de Floo – sugeriu Molly Weasley. – A pobrezinha não parece nada bem para ir Aparatando.

Moody acrescentou:

– E levem junto esse conhaque do Mundungus. Pode ser que haja alguma coisa misturada a essa beberagem desqualificada.

Mas antes que qualquer um pudesse se mexer, o diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, entrou na cozinha, dizendo:

– Tenha calma, Minerva. Isso não será necessário. A Profª Trelawney deverá sair de seu transe a qualquer momento.

– Então é mesmo um transe? – Ron estava admirado. – Não sabia que a libélula gigante tinha algum dom de previsão!

– Oh, bem, meu caro Ronald – disse Dumbledore, divertido –, sabemos de pelo menos _*duas*_ previsões corretas que ela fez.

– Maneiro! – disseram Fred e George juntos.

Hermione arregalou os olhos:

– Ai, ela parece estar acordando.

Era verdade. Ela voltou os olhos grandes por trás dos óculos enormes para o diretor de Hogwarts e indagou, parecendo ainda mais aérea do que de costume:

– Prof. Dumbledore? Oh, senhor, eu não o vi entrar. Acho que cochilei...

Risos abafados correram a mesa toda.

– Sim, Sybill, eu tive a impressão de que você estava concentrada na sua Visão Interior. Por favor, não me deixe perturbá-la.

– Na verdade, professor, eu acho que vou me dedicar a algumas trivialidades para desanuviar minha mente. Depois que a Visão Interior se manifesta, eu preciso relaxar um pouco.

Hermione, Harry e Ron se olharam, incrédulos, como se silenciosamente dissessem, "Mais relaxada do que ela está depois de toda aquela bebida?"

Mas a surpresa maior veio quando a Prof. Trelawney se ergueu da mesa e ajeitou os xales, dizendo:

– Eu certamente apreciaria uma companhia. Alguém topa um cineminha?

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
